


They Shelled Rosie's

by Sab



Category: MASH
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Radio Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-01
Updated: 2000-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And a kimono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Shelled Rosie's

**Author's Note:**

> Previously titled "Stitches."

They shelled Rosie's again yesterday, and then BJ spent two hours up to his elbows in a business girl, cleaning shrapnel from her gut. When he was done, she was all sort of purple and yellow, and he'd put in a hundred and nine stitches.

So now we've got a business girl in post-op in pressure dressings and a truss, and she wants to put her kimono back on. Look at it, she says, showing a bundle of silk to the nurses. It is purple and yellow. Admire the fine stitchwork, she says.

Okay, I tell the nurse. Okay, as long as you help her. As long as you change her dressings first, wash away the blood. Make sure she doesn't pull her stitches getting into those big sleeves.

And then Margaret comes and brings lipstick and a hairbrush and a mirror, and she sits on the edge of the bed and brushes the business girl's hair and smiles at me when she catches me staring.

And I think how strange Korea is, all this beauty and no place to put it.


End file.
